Goten and Grimlock meets Eragon and Saphira
by Ghostrider1234
Summary: The dbz Characters meet Eragon and Saphira. They are searching for Goten's dad when they run into Eragon and Saphira. This is my first fan fiction. There will another a chapter coming soon. Please leave a comment on what I can do better on the next one. Rated T for Cursing, violence, and death.
1. Chapter 1 Big Dragon

Goten and Grimlock meets Eragon and Saphira.

They met them on their way to find Goten's dad. They were flying over the Varden when they met. Eragon asked,"who are you and what are you doing here?" The mysterious rider answered, " My dragon and I are searching for my dad." Saphira said in Eragon's mind, " Should we take them to Nasuada or scare them off?" He answered," we'll take them to Nasuada. They can explain why they were flying over us." " Come with us, we are taking you to our leader so you can explain yourselves to her." They explained to Nasuada why they were flying over the Varden. " I see. We have a group living here by the name of Greasers." " Lady Nasuada, don't forget the other group named Socs' also living here." Thank you Blodhgarm. They left the Varden in search of Goku. the Greasers got a letter addressed to them. " dear Greasers, This is one of your members kid. My father has gone missing. I was wondering if you knew where he was. Sincerely, Goten and Grimlock." They never got a reply back. They found him in the Avengers tower. " Sir, there's a metal dragon outside the tower." The rider on his back said," Release the man named Goku, or face the wrath of a dragon and rider." 


	2. Chapter 2 Goku is found

Chpt. 2 Goku is found.

Grimlock was flying by the Squadron Supreme's tower. Hyperion knocked Grimlock out of the sky. When he landed on the ground, Goten was thrown from the saddle. Hyperion took Goku from Grimlock's talons. Nightwing threw Grimlock and Goten into New York. Goten was wearing his Chain mail, leather boots with metal over them, and his sword was in his hands and not in the hilt. Goten couldn't contact Grimlock. He heard his dragon roar in pain. He ran over to him. Grimlock! Who did this to you?! His tail pointed over at the Avengers. Waise Heil! He died anyway. Goten Started yelling insults at them. Barzul! Vae wodehnata Ono Vergari Oka Thaet Otherum! Drajl! They buried Grimlock. They said Stydjaunin Mor'anr in unison. His head stone said Here lies Grimlock. Who was a dragon bonded to the Rider Goten. Son of Predaking and Rain. Destroyer of the Evil dragons. May his name live on in legend, song, and Tales. You were a friend to me, you were my only family after my parents abandoned me with my Uncle Raditz! I won't ever forget you Grimlock. I will miss you so very much! He was at home when he remembered Grimlock. He dug out his picture. He was telling the story of the death of the Last of the High Old Ones. A boy about 15 asked," Who's the rider of him?" " The legend says when his dragon died, He went into hiding. He is still looking to this day for the one who killed his partner." He went with Eragon to teach him the ways of the Riders. He was gravely injured when they were attacked by Ra'zac. " Wash my right hand with the wine skin." " You're a rider?!" " I used to be, but my dragon was killed while protecting me from the Avengers in New York.


	3. Chapter 3 Grimlock in the millitary

Grimlock in the military.

Goten was drafted into the military. He was given a dragon partner. They were looking for IEDs when Goten was shot and killed. His partner started snarling at Glowblade. Chi-Chi Cried" No!" Grimlock was brought to his owners funeral. He laid down in front of his casket. As he was being led out he stopped in front of Gohan. You must be Goten's older brother? I am. Gohan and Goku were arguing again. GUYS! They're going to kill Grimlock! They took him home. Grimlock was protective of Gohan. Gohan got attacked by socs' and Grimlock was immediately there fighting them. He grabs Gohan and takes off. Goku and Chi-Chi joined the Varden. They saw a giant dragon crash land in their wheat field. They forgot their son Gohan. He was curled around something when he was found the next morning. Gohan was against his side. He was brought to the healers." Well, what should we do with the dragon?" asked Eragon. They let him stay there by his owner. Grimlock touched his owner on his forehead with his head. He went to hurt the ones who did this to his owner. A healer by the name of Raven saw a mark of a dragon on Gohan's forehead. Grimlock found the man named Bob. He turned in to his predaking form. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY OWNER?!" he yelled. " I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF HE DIES!" He was seething with rage. " I MIGHT JUST FUCKING KILL YOU NOW!" You need to calm down!


	4. Chapter 4 argument with creepypasta

Goten and Grimlock meets Eragon and Saphira.

They met them on their way to find Goten's dad. They were flying over the Varden when they met. Eragon asked,"who are you and what are you doing here?" The mysterious rider answered, " My dragon and I are searching for my dad." Saphira said in Eragon's mind, " Should we take them to Nasuada or scare them off?" He answered," we'll take them to Nasuada. They can explain why they were flying over us." " Come with us, we are taking you to our leader so you can explain yourselves to her." They explained to Nasuada why they were flying over the Varden. " I see. We have a group living here by the name of Greasers." " Lady Nasuada, don't forget the other group named Socs' also living here." Thank you Blodhgarm. They left the Varden in search of Goku. the Greasers got a letter addressed to them. " dear Greasers, This is one of your members kid. My father has gone missing. I was wondering if you knew where he was. Sincerely, Goten and Grimlock." They never got a reply back. They found him in the Avengers tower. " Sir, there's a metal dragon outside the tower." The rider on his back said," Release the man named Goku, or face the wrath of a dragon and rider."


	5. Chapter 5 Able team save

Goten and Grimlock meets Eragon and Saphira.

They met them on their way to find Goten's dad. They were flying over the Varden when they met. Eragon asked,"who are you and what are you doing here?" The mysterious rider answered, " My dragon and I are searching for my dad." Saphira said in Eragon's mind, " Should we take them to Nasuada or scare them off?" He answered," we'll take them to Nasuada. They can explain why they were flying over us." " Come with us, we are taking you to our leader so you can explain yourselves to her." They explained to Nasuada why they were flying over the Varden. " I see. We have a group living here by the name of Greasers." " Lady Nasuada, don't forget the other group named Socs' also living here." Thank you Blodhgarm. They left the Varden in search of Goku. the Greasers got a letter addressed to them. " dear Greasers, This is one of your members kid. My father has gone missing. I was wondering if you knew where he was. Sincerely, Goten and Grimlock." They never got a reply back. They found him in the Avengers tower. " Sir, there's a metal dragon outside the tower." The rider on his back said," Release the man named Goku, or face the wrath of a dragon and rider."


End file.
